battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 online ranks
this page should not be deleted because ranks are very important to multiplayer and eventually we will need this page . Call of duty wikia has an awesome rank page, also i think it should not deleted because people such as myself do wanna how long it takes get to a rank and what their order is. the page was blank because it was a working progress. so bring it back I think it should stay, as the ranks are an integral part of the online multiplayer experience. If it was proposed for deletion because it was blank, then I am more than happy to throw down a basic structure right now, and do some more work on it when I get a chance. Mattallica007 22:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Right, I've just stuck in the rank names and points required for now. Not much, I know, but it's better than nothing I guess. I'll add/modify as and when I get time, unless someone does it first of course... Mattallica007 00:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it won't be deleted. But it should be renamed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Online Ranks Yeah, either that or we merge all the online ranks from all the Battlefield games into here. Mattallica007 13:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rename it or change it up so it's separated in sections per game. I'd prefer a good rename, as there are so many ranks in the BFBC2 that adding anymore content would just make a really really long article. So, a decision should be taken. I'm changing it 24 hours from now, that being 9:15 EST SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Rename it to "Bad Company 2 Online Ranks" or something like that, I reckon. If we try and combine all the ranks from all the games here it'd be too big by far. Mattallica007 11:05, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it unless somebody does it before I get back CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 05:47, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol, fail, I didn't do it, but it's already done. We'll have to make pages concernign BFBC, BF1943, etc. ranks, but this page is done. It could better organized, images, but it's essentially finished. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : @SSD, Good enough now? CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 19:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : BETTER, EVEN! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Old Points Values? I suspect the points values listed may be inaccurate or old. You have 300 points listed as the requirement for rank Private I, but I am looking at the game and seeing a requirement of 6500 points for that first rank. --Volkai 17:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Please cite an Internet source of that declaration. If I recall, the game itself did not list these points, hence we need a link to be given as a legitimate reference. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Here is a screenshot I took of the Multiplayer--My Stats menu http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v109/Volkai/bfbc2rankpoints.jpg. It shows that the rank 'Private I' requires 6500 points to achieve. It also shows that I don't play much (I just recently got BFBC2) so it's entirely possible that there's something you guys know that I don't know. Although if that's the case I sure would appreciate it if you'd let me in on the secret. --Volkai 21:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I see. It does make sense, considering a single well placed rocket on a Quad Bike can easily make a player gain a level just like that, and that didn't happen for anybody... I'll look around for the exp required for each rank. Thanks for citing our mistake. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem. Maybe it's only listed in the PC version, not PS3/X360? I'll put points up as I see them. --Volkai 01:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Just replace the PS3/360 ones. They should be the same. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC)